


Love Me

by Pumacat83



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83
Summary: Just some soft, fluffy sex that I wrote because there isn't enough Grian/Xisuma content.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in a fluffy mood and someone pointed out that there wasn't enough Grian/Xisuma content, so this was the result. Enjoy!

Xisuma sighed at the sensation of soft lips on his neck, rolling his hips up against Grian's just a bit. Grian pressed a kiss to one of the scars on the Admin's collarbones and bucked his hips forwards. The older man let out a quiet moan as their crotches brushed.

Both men were wearing just their boxers, Grian straddling Xisuma's lap. Xisuma had his hands on the builder's hips to guide him into a soft rocking motion, even ass the latter peppered the former's neck and chest with kisses.

Grian sat up to draw his fingers through Xisuma's hair and gaze into his beautiful chocolate eyes. His rhythm stuttered and the intensity of those gorgeous eyes. 

Xisuma was gazing at him with such a loving expression, a fond smile gracing his lips. He was almost glowing, lit from behind by the dying daylight that streamed in through the window. His hair was tousled and messy from Grian's own fingers playing through it. The scars scattered across the old warrior's chest were covered in light bruises and hickeys where Grian had marked him, claimed him. The freckles scattered across his cheeks and shoulders stood out against his pale skin.

The smaller man felt his cheeks light up and had to look down to where they were moving against each other. It was somehow less embarrassing than meeting Xisuma's gaze. 

Xisuma chuckled and took Grian's chin in his hand, tilting the latter's head up to face him again. He thrust upward, causing Grian's eyes to slip shut and a moan to burst from his lips. The builder bounced once, unable to stop himself as his partner took the lead. 

It was Xisuma's turn to kiss at Grian's neck as he arched back, grabbing Xisuma's shoulders for support. Strong hands gripped onto slim hips a bit tighter, pulling Grian down a bit closer. When Grian dropped his head to make eye contact again, Xisuma's pupils were wide, wider than usual. Both men were starting to breathe a little bit harder. 

"Grian," Xisuma murmured. 

"Xisuma," Grian replied. Xisuma leaned in close to Grian. There he hovered for just a moment, not quite closing the gap in a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered at last, pressing close and pulling the small man flat against his body. He swallowed the moan Grian let out with his own gasp as he came, Grian grinding down against him hard.

Their hips kept rolling even as they came down, bodies pressed together. 

After a moment, Xisuma pulled back, gazing at the mess he had made out of Grian. Here, in his lap like this, Grian looked every inch the angel he was said to be. Xisuma felt like the luckiest man in the world and he needed to make sure Grian knew it.

"Thank you, Grian," he sighed, resting his head on Grian's chest.

"For what?" Grian asked, blinking.

"For being here, with me, for this, and for being my boyfriend," Xisuma explained. 

"Of course," Grian replied. Xisuma wasn't finished.

"This might be an awkward time to ask but... will you... marry me?" Xisuma asked.

Grian grinned down at him. "Of course, Xisuma."

"I love you, Grian."

"I love you too, Xisuma."


End file.
